brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Forum:Animals Infobox
I just edited the Lion and Giraffe pages and saw that they take a random Bkg color from the given themes, in those cases the Bkgs of . In my view that doesn't look appealing and (since the Bkgs are taken more or less ramdomly) I thought we could have an Animals infobox, similar to or . That infobox would have pre-existing infobox colors and wouldn't be dependent on the theme colors. I thought of a nice green, like in the , since that is quite nature-like. We would need a new section so it would be different from the other templates. I would propose the section Breed or Species, which would contain sections like "Birds", "Mammals", "Sea Animals" or "Amphibians". We could also have a section called Part Number or Design ID, since most animals consist of one single part. We certainly have enough animal pages for this template. So what do you think about it? 13:55, July 31, 2010 (UTC) * I like this idea, don't forget Reptiles and Dinosaurs if you don't cat them as Reptiles also. Be interested to see what colors you choose , I like the light green on the animals template, light colors like that would look good imho. Gladiatoring 14:05, July 31, 2010 (UTC) *I like this also. Make horses separate. There are tons and they have loads of varieties. 15:16, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Well, Sharks have also two versions, Birds have several versions, so why not have one page for several versions of Horses? 15:44, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Sounds good! -[[User:Mariofighter3|'Mariofighter3: ']][[User talk:Mariofighter3|''' Brickfliming now ]][[special:contributions/Mariofighter3| in session!]] 17:13, July 31, 2010 (UTC) * There are 6 or seven versions of most animals in DUPLO, so to group them all on a single page makes more sense to me but prolly should be separated from Minifigure scale animals. I think to group them into species is the best way to go but given the amount of them maybe a template is needed to make the sorting look hmm neater, like the original template for parts I saw, columns for type , sets released in , part # ect... Gladiatoring 13:39, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ::That's gonna have to account for more than one variation of animal, although. But good idea! [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'''360]] 14:33, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I made an example for that infobox. You can see it at User talk:Samdo994/Test7. What do you think of it? 17:42, August 29, 2010 (UTC) : I think it looks good , heres what I was thinking on variations box ; for example Foal DUPLO Black, White Paradisa Brown this can clarify the parts into type , then color . As there are a lot of DUPLO animals of each type and with-in the type there are part and color variations, so sorting with both part and color would make more sense, at least to me , if this is not quite clear let me know, ill try to explain further Gladiatoring 13:36, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Gladiatoring 13:36, September 2, 2010 (UTC) * Sounds like a good idea to me- they're not minifigures, so why not have a separate infobox? However, which animals would this apply to? I'm a bit worried about some of the things which are currently in Category:Animal, and they probably shouldn't even be in there, but would it apply to mythical things like Unicorn, Kaadu and Gary? And also pages on Dinosaurs. 12:17, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :It would, since has also got the fictional animals section (and Gary is a snail). Dinosaurs can be seperate or counted as "Reptiles". 12:39, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Dinosaurs are separate as there is evidence that they are cold blooded and it is widely accepted that they evolved into birds. They are very different from modern reptiles and anyways, most people would do so anyways. Also, I'd suggest mithycal animals because it sounds cool (eg: dragon, all the vikings stuff, etc) 14:27, September 5, 2010 (UTC)